


Marvelous Midoriya: Deleted and Alternate Scenes

by Mandalore5



Series: The Marvelous Midoriya [4]
Category: Spider-Man (Comicverse), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Bakugou Katsuki Swears A Lot, Canon-Typical Violence, Credit to Kōhei Horikoshi, Credit to Stan Lee, Cussing, Genetic Engineering, Izuku Midoriya has Miles Morales powerset, Midoriya Izuku Has a Quirk, Midoriya Izuku is a Dork, Multi, No Smut, Parental Yagi Toshinori | All Might, Shinsou Hitoshi Replaces Mineta Minoru, Spiders, Supportive Midoriya Inko, Worried Midoriya Inko, eventual cuddling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-06-08 17:57:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19475743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mandalore5/pseuds/Mandalore5
Summary: A collection of Deleted and altered scenes from the main series.





	1. The Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so like I said this will be a collection of scenes I either discarded or changed. Or in some cases someone suggests something happening that although it doesn't work with the story outline is still a neat idea that I wanted to take a crack at. Some of these will be good, most will be a little confusing or seemingly unfinished. 
> 
> Some could be considered canon with the story unless the main fic says otherwise.

**Deleted scene Part 3. Chapter 1 Canon unless contradicted by something in the actual story.**

Three days after the entrance exams. 

The U.A. staff were in full swing after the exams, going over the students one after another. Most were simply pass-fail, a few, however, had issues that were worth going into greater detail. The support, general studies, and management departments were taken care of at this point. Now the gathered faculty, consisting of the school’s pro heroes found themselves going over the students with a fine tooth comb compared to before. 

“A fine crop of applicants this year wouldn’t you say?” The furry form of principal Nedzu declared before sipping from a cup of tea. 

“Not a bad bunch,” Snipe agreed. 

“I don’t know…” Several heads turned to the speaker, Toshinori, wearing that mustard yellow suit of his, sat near a stack of his own to go through. “All of these potential students had passing scores, that much is true. But shouldn’t we be judging them on more than just point value?” 

“Is there a particular issue you had in mind?” Midnight asked she herself was dressed in civilian clothes, a cup of coffee steaming near her. 

Toshinori sighed, rubbing his temple. He had debated bringing this up, it wasn’t really his business, was it? 

_I shouldn’t be butting in I only know Izuku’s side of the story...I have to be objective as a teacher. Still...I can’t just keep quiet about this._

“The applicant, Katsuki Bakugou.” 

“Ah yes! He came in second with villain points alone, he’ll be quite the handful!” The principal interjected. 

“I have it on good authority that the boy has been bullying another applicant for nearly a decade. I won’t go into details but I’ve seen what it’s done to the boy.” 

“This other applicant wouldn’t happen to be Izuku Midoriya would it?” An elderly voice cut in. 

Toshi sighed, nodding to Recovery girl. 

“Yes Chiyo, Izuku is the one who told me.” 

“That’s a pretty damning accusation, do you have any evidence? Any reports from their middle school?” Nedzu.

“HEEEYYY! IS THIS THE KID WITH THE GREEN MOP? THE 100 POINTER?” Present Mic, as if it could be anyone else. “HE TOPPED THE CHARTS IN THE EXAM!” 

“Inside voice Yamada,” a certain exhausted looking man spoke up this time. 

“ALL I’M SAY…*cough* What I mean is that kid cleaned up, he was all over the place you're telling me this Katsuki kid managed to bully THAT for ten years?” 

Toshi was about to speak when Midnight beat him to it. 

“Abuse isn’t always physical Yamada.” 

That took the temperature of the room down a few notches. 

“Izuku told me a few things….I won’t share them without his permission. But...no I don’t have evidence I’m afraid. From what I gather after speaking with his mother, the schools mostly ignored it.” 

“While I am sympathetic to any trauma the boy endured blocking a students admission based on just his word would be unfair to him as well. However, I will look into the matter more if you’d like, if this Bakugou is as you say he is, then that’s all the more reason we should take him in.” 

All the teachers looked up at the principal now. 

“Bakugou has shown talent and skill. He’s passed the written exam and the practical with flying colors. He has great potential and it is our duty as both heroes and educators to shape and mold him into a proper hero. If he is troubled he needs our help, that being said I will not allow one student to torment another. Aizawa, they will both be assigned to 1-A correct?” 

The tired-looking man nodded. 

“Perfect,” Nedzu took a long sip of tea. “Is that satisfactory Toshinori?” 

“Uhh ...yes sir,” Toshinori took a breath. 

“Excellent, now if there are no more outstanding issues we can continue?” 

“Mineta Minrou,” Aizawa lifted a massive packet off the ground and dropped it on the table. It landed with a resounding THUD. 

“Uhh...you gonna clue us into what that is?” Snipe spoke up for the first time in a while. 

“Sexual harassment complaints from his middle school,” Aizawa sighed and carded a hand through his hair, “I spent all night going over them.” The sleep-deprived teacher looked near psychotic in his current state. 

“Oh dear,” Nedzu thought for a few moments. “Now this is a different matter, what are your thoughts?” 

Midnight kept her own thoughts, which involved a cannon and a brick wall to herself. 

“We have a lot of young women coming into the school this year. This kid’s already shown his true colors.” 

Toshinori looked at the stack of complaints and pulled off the top, after a moment he put it back and made a pained groan. 

_What the hell is wrong with this kid?_

“Not fair to them to expect them to put up with someone who already has such a record,” Midnight’s posture has not changed but an undeniable aura of bloodlust radiated from her. 

“Very well then, Mineta Minrou will not be accepted into U.A. for gross misconduct unbecoming of a student.” 

The other educators nodded. 

“So that next student would be…” Nedzu took a file, “Oh dear…” He sighed. “It seems this student has withdrawn her application.” 

“Why?” Snipe spoke up again. 

“No reason is given, that is too bad. She has very high marks in the written exam and scored above Mr. Minoru.” 

Aizawa rubbed his temples, things were getting complicated now. 

“Who was the next highest after those two?” 

Toshinori flipped through his stack and found the one. 

“Hitoshi Shinso. Mostly rescue points, pulling others out from under downed bots, pulling people out of the way that sort of thing. He scored just below passing on the practical, but his score on the written was well above passing.” 

“I wonder why he scored so low on the practical,” Midnight flipped through her own copy. 

“His quirk,” Aizawa had his copy open. “I’ve said it before, that exam isn’t logical at all.” 

“Looks like he applied to General Education as well as the Hero course. Probably thought he wouldn’t pass,” Toshi added rubbing his chin as he read through the kid's file. 

“Well, it seems luck has favored the boy, any opposed to placing him in the hero course?” 

“He’s gonna have a rough road,” Snipe sighed. “But being a hero isn't ever easy. Let's see what the kids got.”

“Excellent, now with that out of the way I hope we can proceed with haste.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The reason it was cut: While I think you have some fun interactions here, it’s information that can be delivered faster and quicker by others without changing the focus. Basically, I liked it but it slowed down the story more than I wanted.


	2. Grip or lift?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My first pass at the grip strength test.

**Part 3 Chapter 2 First grip strength test, first pass Not canon.**

  
  


“In middle school, all you did for this was a grip strength test. But we’ve added a few options, you can still do the grip test if you want. But we have that machine over there,” Aizawa pointed his towards a machine. “I’d suggest anyone with enhanced strength give it a try. 

Izuku approached the machine, it was large and somewhat square shaped. The top had a massive weight system to it. While underneath you had your choice of a bench press, or simply doing a standing squat to lift. 

“How does it work Sensei?” A spiky red head asked. 

“Take whatever position you're comfortable with, and I’ll turn it on. It will add weights or pressure as you lift, till you can’t.” 

“I’ll give it a try,” Izuku volunteered. 

The boy started in a squat under the machine and put his hands on the indicated areas. Shota pressed a button and Izuku felt the weight start to bear down on him. He started to lift, the weight increased. He felt sweat bead along his forehead as he kept pushing up, exerting more strength. He started to stand, his muscles straining to keep up with the added weight it was getting heavy. 

_ I think….I’m...nearing my limit but… _

Izuku kept pushing, he hadn’t noticed the other students now crowding around him. The Redhead was cheering him on, a couple of others had joined in. 

“WHOO! KEEP GOING DUDE!” 

“Holy crap that looks heavy.”

“Woah.”

Another moment passed before Aizawa held up his hand and stopped the machine. Izuku let his muscles relax and moved out from under the lift to take a look at the readout. 8.5 tons. 

“TONS? EIGHT TONS?” One of the others called out. 

“Holy…” 

Izuku turned and blushed, rubbing his neck. 

_ All this attention is a little much.  _

Trying to avoid the crowd of eyes, and the excitable redhead in particular. Who kept going on about how ‘manly’ that was. Izuku took a seat and sucked down a bottle of water while he watched the others. Momo had gone for the traditional grip test, as had a few others. But there was now a line at the weight machine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why it was changed: The OG grip strength test works fine for Izuku’s spider strength. I was over thinking the whole affair.


	3. Wait actions have consequences?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally set after the slappining. (hee hee.)

**Part 3, Chapter 3.** \- Alternate scene (Not canon.) 

KNOCK KNOCK. 

Both educators turned to the door. 

“Please come in,” Nedzu said warmly, an easy smile on his face. 

The door opened, and Nedzu’s smile dropped when he saw Bakugou’s red stinging face. 

“Oh dear, what happened? Would you like some ice or a cold compress?” 

“It’s nothing,” Bakugou walked in, shoulders sagging. He dropped heavily into the chair in front of Nedzu’s desk. But he couldn’t sit still, shifting constantly, he put his fingers together tapping his fingers together. He was doing the same with his foot. 

Aizawa narrowed his eyes, he considered himself good at reading body language. Something was off with the boy. Before he’d been all bluster and anger, now? The way his eyes were darting around the room. The little movements he made with his hands, and feet? Something happened and whatever it was was troubling the boy. 

“Now now, no need to be obstinate. That looks like it hurts,” Nedzu hopped off his chair and disappeared for a moment he returned with a small compress. After cracking the middle and giving it a shake he offered it to the boy. “Here, it will help keep the swelling down.” 

Bakugou looked like he was going to refuse, but instead, he sighed and just took it pressing it against his cheek. Momo might not have super strength but damn if she doesn’t hit hard when it counts. 

“Thanks…” 

“Your quite welcome, now that that’s been dealt with,” Nedzu picked up a piece of paper on his desk. “Seems we nearly had an incident during Aizawa’s quirk tests.” 

Bakugou didn’t say anything he simply looked up at the principal and sighed. 

“Now while we do have combat trials and encourage our Teachers to push our students, we do not allow students to brawl with or attack other students. So tell me why did you attempt to attack Midoriya?” 

“....He’s been lying to me.” 

Aizawa quirked another eyebrow at that. 

“Pardon?” 

Bakugou sighed and leaned forward, switching the compress to another cheek. “When we were kids, and my quirk came in. His quirk didn’t. At least not that’s what I thought, it either didn’t come in then or he was lying about it the whole time. No one just GETS a quirk, and don’t give me that late bloomer crap. He’s way too good with it, no way it just came in last year,” As bakugou spoke his voice lost it’s calm and started getting more and more frenzied. “The little shit must have gotten a good laugh thinking he’d fooled me, only to pull the rug out at the last second!” 

“Do you really believe that?” Aizawa finally spoke up from his little corner. “You really think a kid would keep this kind of quirk to himself? You know what quirkless people deal with in today’s society.” 

“OF COURSE I KNOW! I made sure that little punk knew his place every day!” Bakugou froze for a moment at his own outburst. 

Nedzu looked up at him sadly. Aizawa just sighed. 

“Can you expand on that Bakugou?” The principal asked after a moment. 

“I...I…” 

“Very well...I will then,” Nedzu turned to his computer screen. “Do you know schools these days keep meticulous records. Nurse visits, fights, etcetera etcetera. Usually, such things would be hard to get your hands on. But well....not to tweak my own tail so to speak, being the principal of U.A. does come with some perks and connections.” 

Nedzu tapped a few buttons on his keyboard. 

“Izuku came to the nurse a lot with scrapes, bruises and….minor burns. They're a ton of reports of the boy having items go missing, graffiti left on his locker or desk. Seems he got bullied a lot, you know what’s odd about these reports? None of them mention the name of his bully.” 

Bakugou looked confused, a blank expression as he played catch up. 

“I, of course, inquired why the reports do not include any names other then Izuku’s. Did they not look into it? If this boy really was bullied for over a decade without the culprits being caught that does not speak well of these educators. However, I learned that in most cases, it was Izuku who chose not to name anyone. Pray tell what does that tell you?” 

“....That…” Bakugou felt something bubble up from the depths of his being, “Little shit,” It was rage. “Does he think he was protecting me or something? Why would I get in trouble anyways? He was just a quirkless loser!” Bakugou stood up now, knocking the chair back. 

Aizawa stepped away from his corner, hand going to his scarf. 

“What he lied to my face for years and didn’t tell anyone about what I did? Why so he could fuck with me when the time was right!? He was just supposed to be a pebble he was...he was…” Bakugou’s mind was suddenly flooded with memories. One, in particular, involving a bridge and Izuku being the only one who jumped down to help him up. 

_ I don’t need help!  _

“He was always looking down on me, ME! I don’t need his help! I never asked for his protection!” 

“You really think he let you bully him for a decade?” Aizawa spoke up again. 

“Yes!...No! I...I don’t…” Bakugou sat back down, frustrated tears forcing their way up. He grimaced taking in deep breaths. 

Nedzu watched all of this in silence, the gears were turning his head. 

“So I take it you admit to being the unnamed assailant in many of these notes and reports?” 

“I wasn’t the only one but....yeah.” 

“I see,” Nedzu stood up and strolled over to the window. He tapped his foot, his tail twitched. “I understand you just had a...rather emotional episode young man. But please step outside I must discuss something with Aizawa.” 

Bakugou took in a breath and stood. He took a few languid steps to the door. He paused a moment. 

“I cornered him again in the hallway, these marks are from...someone who stepped in to stop me. My explosions...they...freaked him out. I...he couldn’t fight back.” 

Aizawa narrowed his eyes, and Bakugou walked out into the hall. The pro hero turned back to Nedzu. 

“Expel him,” Was all the educator said. 

Nedzu turned to look at his colleague. “Now let us not get ahead of ourselves.” 

“No, this kid has had too many allowances made for him as is. He thinks he can do what he wants without consequence. I’m not giving him a chance to hurt that boy or anyone else in my class if he goes ‘off’ again. He picked on and abused a boy he knew couldn’t fight back, and now he rationalizes it. Expel him.” 

“....I do not think that would do young Bakugou or Izuku any favors. That boy has issues, as his teachers, it is our job to nurture his growth and ensure he grows into a hero.” 

“It’s also our job to protect them, from each other if need be.” 

“May I propose a compromise?” 

Aizawa closed his eyes and rubbed the bridge of his nose. He felt it building, yeap...there it was. 

_ And now I have a headache. I’m gonna call it ‘class 1-A’.  _

“Alright Principal. What’s your suggestion?”

“The boy has some unresolved issues it’s clear. I will need to contact his parents and suggest he begin seeing a therapist,” A list of names quickly came to mind. “In the meantime do you believe he would be a disruptive influence in your class?” 

“Based on today’s little outbursts and the fact he admitted to cornering another student on day one? YES.” 

“Very well, we will transfer Bakugou out of class 1-A and into class 1-B.” 

“That’s just gonna make more work for Kan.” 

“Please let me finish,” Nedzu cleared his throat. “And we will transfer one of 1-B’s students into 1-A.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The reason it was cut/changed/moved: Placing it where it was originally really hurt the flow of the story, plus after reading through it...I just didn’t like it. Clearly, I moved the event to a later scene and I think it worked a lot better that way. It’s kind of a build-up to nothing as written above. 
> 
> Also, Aizawa wouldn't ask permission to expel anyone, and I obviously went another way with Bakugo.


	4. Just pick her up already

A shield was a simple thing, thick metal of various shapes and sizes could be made in many ways. In Momo’s case, in the split second between jumping in front of Izuku and taking the blast she managed to form a simple kite shield, it tore out of her fabric on her arm just as the blast hit. Her feet left the ground, her back slammed into Izuku and she and he were sent flying across the room riding the blast into the far wall. Her head hit something hard, she heard yelling just before blacking out.

\---------------

At the same time. 

Iida only got a step closer to the two when the blast slammed him against the wall, the boy raised his arms to protect his face. As quickly as it began so to did it end, the cacophonous roar of the explosion had left his ears ringing, he shook his head as sound returned to his world. Momo and Izuku were not where they had been standing a moment ago, the hole in the wall now red and smoking. A hole that Bakugou stepped through and the bastard was smiling. 

“Got you.” 

“WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!?” Iida screamed at the top of his lungs. 

“What?” Bakugou turned eyes wide, “Where did you come from?” 

“The test was over! We lost! WHY DID YOU DO THAT!?” 

“What?” 

“All Might announced our defeat!” 

Before Bakugou could retort a groan issued from the other end of the room. At the end of the smoking blast trail. Iida rushed towards the crumpled forms, finally. Bakugou made a move towards them when a massive hand grabbed his right arm and the back of his head and forced him to the ground. 

**“Do not move from this spot. I will deal with you later.”**

All Might had arrived, Bakugou turned his head to look up at the pro. He wasn’t smiling. 

\----------------

Izuku let out a groan, his side had slammed into the wall, arm first. He felt a twinge of exquisite pain as he tried to move his left arm, something felt out of place or broken. He couldn’t tell, he felt a weight on top of him. Slowly he opened his eyes. 

“Momo?” 

She laid on top of him, a still smoking shield strapped to her right arm. She wasn’t moving, and as his eyes took in the sight he made the mistake of looking down. Her legs got the worst of the blast, the boy forced himself to look away. He laid a hand on her head and felt something wet. He pulled his hand away, red-stained his glove. A scream started to well up in his throat when a familiar and heavy hand laid on his shoulder. He finally noticed All Might and Iida. 

Iida had, as gently as he could pull Momo off of Izuku and had a hand pressed to her neck, the boy had a tense look his face that softened as he let out a sigh. 

“She’s still breathing and has a regular pulse.” 

**“Good, Izuku stay still a moment. Recovery girl is on her way, but we need to access her wounds.”**

“Sensei!” All Might turned back to Iida as the boy spoke. “She has mostly second-degree burns on her legs, but she’s got a head wound and it’s bleeding!” 

**“Young Midoriya.”**

Izuku continued to stare at Momo.

**“IZUKU!”**

The greenette’s head snapped back to All Might. 

**“We need some of your webbing, to wrap her head and cover her wounds.”**

“Webbing?” Izuku finally spoke dumbfounded. 

“Oh, that’s right!” Iida snapped his fingers. “Spider’s web used to be used to staunch wounds.”

Izuku didn’t need to hear anymore, he switched his filters around and spun a long flat length of webbing that wasn’t un-similar to gauze though much sticker. All Might, with Iida’s aid, carefully wrapped Momo’s head and legs. 

**“Wrap it loosely around her legs, we don’t want it to adhere to her skin.”** Iida nodded and followed his sensei’s directions. 

“Is she okay?” Three heads turned to look at the speaker, Bakugou had stood up. He had a blank expression in his face, but his chest was rising and falling with increasing speed. 

“You…” 

All Might’s head snapped around to Izuku. 

**“Young Midoriya, don’t.”**

“...You...BASTARD!” 

Izuku screamed at the top of his lungs and lunged at Bakugou arm drawn back. He swung, his fist stopping inches from the blondes face, All Might’s fingers curled around his arm. But the force still blew Bakugou’s hair back. All Might put his other hand on Izuku’s shoulder and pushed him back. Before any of them could speak there was a tapping on the floor, Bakugou turned. 

“Well, well this is quite a mess isn’t it?” 

Recovery girl stepped over the debris and into the room, a winded and heaving Kirishima behind her. 

“I...huff puff...I ran...and...whew...got her as...huff. Fast as I could.” 

**“Well done Kirishima. Recovery girl, Chiyo. Yaoyorozu has suffered burns to both her legs and a head wound, she’s breathing and has a regular heartbeat.”**

All Might and Chiyo approached Momo, the no.1 pro explaining what they’ve done to help her so far. Izuku followed them before Chiyo waved her off. 

“No no, stay back please you're injured as well, sit down till I can get to you.” 

Izuku was about to argue when he caught All Might shaking his head. Bakugou took a step forward when Izuku’s hand pressed into his chest. The blonde started a growl, it died the moment he caught Izuku’s eye. The boy was glaring at him, a nakedly hateful look, his body was shaking as he restrained himself. Kirishima and Iida approached the boys, pushing them apart. 

“Bakugou, I think it best if you step back.” 

“I just want to know if she’s okay.” 

“Why the hell do you care? We saw what you did on the screens. You could have killed them both,” The shark-toothed redhead spoke up. 

“That wasn’t...I didn’t…” 

Any further discussion was halted when All Might approached them, carrying Momo gingerly in his arms. 

**“That’s enough out of all you. Kirishima, return to the class. Midnight will be along shortly, the rest of you will come with us to have your injuries seen too, Midoriya. I assume since you had enough energy to swing a fist that you're good enough to walk?”**

“Ye...yes All Might...is...is Momo going to...why didn’t Recovery Girl use her quirk on her?... Why isn’t she awake?” Panic started to seep into the boy’s voice, Iida and Kirishima put a hand on his shoulder to try to calm him down. 

“She’ll be fine lad, she hit her head and fainted. I want to get her back to my office and examine her for a concussion before I can use my quirk, remember it uses your own stamina. With her already unconscious using my quirk right now would do more harm than good.” 

Recovery girl poked All Might with her syringe shaped walking stick. 

“Now get a move on, back to my office so I can properly treat the poor girl.” 

**“Right away ma’am.”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The reason it was changed: You read it right? It’s slow, it’s cumbersome, All Might is just standing there instead of you know...TAKING THE INJURED OUT OF THE PLACE. I really don’t know what I was thinking when I wrote this. I’m a lot happier with what was published. But I wrote so much I figured some would get a kick out of seeing the first draft for that scene, also I had a lot of allergy medication in me when I wrote this that might have been a factor. 
> 
> Okay, that's the last one for now. Part 4 will start soon, this month soon. I apologize for the wait, work and RL picked up.


End file.
